Just Another Moon
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Ameaçada por inimigos poderosos, Sora descobrirá quem são as pessoas em quem pode realmente confiar: seu pai, seu namorado e a líder de um gumi da Yakuza.


Konninchiwa minna!

Mais um projeto de minha autoria… Totalmente fora do tradicional (como sempre). Um universo alternativo, um crossover de Digimon e Sailor Moon! Sim, na minha imaginação tudo é possível... Os personagens não são meus, mas a história sim!

Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>JUST ANOTHER MOON<strong>

**Capítulo 1: White Moon**

_**By**__**Misako Ishida**_

A sala estava totalmente silenciosa. Ninguém se atrevia nem sequer respirar bruscamente. Uma jovem estava sentada confortavelmente em meio a várias almofadas revestidas por tecidos finos, como seda e cetim. Ela possuía longos cabelos pretos, escuros como a noite e seus olhos destilavam um sentimento cálido de frieza. Verdadeiramente, Rei Hino era um complexo paradoxo.

Na mesa, no estilo oriental, à sua frente havia uma maleta aberta. Dentro, várias notas de dólares estavam arrumadas em maços gordos. Shuta Kaoku estava ajoelhado ao outro lado da mesa. Ao contrário do esperado, o rapaz de 28 anos estava tranquilo, não demonstrava medo ou pavor.

Rei levantou-se e lentamente caminhou até parar atrás de Kaoku.

- Kaoku, recite as normas de nosso clã de trás para frente. – pediu gentilmente a garota.

Kaoku surpreso deu um risinho nervoso, mas prosseguiu ao mando.

- Não desobedecer...

- Eu disse de trás para frente. – exigiu Rei num tom rude.

Kaoku engoliu em seco. Agora sim estava começando a ficar um pouco assustado. Esse era o efeito causado aos membros da gangue Shiroi Tsuki quando sua líder demonstrava sua autoridade.

- Não desejar a mulher de um membro do clã... Não subtrair fundos do clã... Não brigar com os membros do clã ou romper a harmonia do grupo... Não trair o clã ou os seus membros... – à medida que recitava o código de conduta adotado pelo clã ao qual pertencia, Kaoku começava a suar, sua testa mostrava os pingos salgados e suas mãos tremiam geladas. Sua voz falhava progressivamente e enquanto isso Rei retornava calmamente para o lugar em que estava inicialmente. Quando Kaoku recitava a última frase tomou assento. – Não desobedecer aos superiores hierárquicos ou causar-lhes transtorno.

Rei sorriu com um ar de ironia permeando seu rosto.

- Hai... Se Oyabun afirmar que a vaca é branca, limite-se a concordar com ele. – olhou para a maleta com desprezo. – Ultimamente, os membros da Yakuza querem apenas se comportar como criminosos banais e vulgares. A maioria esquece ou não conhece a verdadeira honra e lealdade. Isso é algo que este clã não admite... Concordo com certas mudanças, afinal de contas temos que nos adaptar às mudanças do mundo. Mas, certas coisas não devem ser mudadas jamais. – depois de uma pausa prolongada prosseguiu. – Me diga Kaoku, você realmente acha que esse dinheiro compensa os seus erros imprudentes? – antes que ele pudesse falar algo, Rei falou. – Esse dinheiro que você está oferecendo a mim eu o consigo em menos de três horas.

Com um olhar, Rei mandou que retirassem a maleta.

- Meu caro, por aqui as coisas são resolvidas de outra forma. – com a mão indicou que trouxessem algo. Um dos homens vestido com um termo preto colocou sobre a mesa uma bandeja de prata com um pedaço de gaze e uma adaga, com o cabo incrustado em pequenos rubis. Kaoku arregalou os olhos, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Vá em frente, Kaoku-kun. – pediu gentilmente Rei com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

O gangster olhava para a adaga desesperado. Com um olhar de suplicio implorou.

- Hino-sama...

- Rei-sama. – corrigiu Rei com voz áspera.

- Perdão, Rei-sama... Por favor, eu imploro. Eu prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer... – pediu desesperado à beira das lágrimas.

- É claro que isso não voltará a acontecer. – disse tranquilamente ainda sorrindo. – Agora... Faça o que estou mandando. – afirmou com autoridade.

Agora sim estava com medo. Tentara passar a jovem garota para trás, mas não conseguiu. A crueldade dela era famosa entre todos os membros da Yakuza, até mesmos outros clãs não gostavam de se envolver nos assuntos ligados ao gumi Shiroi Tsuki.

Ao ver que seu subordinado não fazia menção alguma, Rei estalou o dedo e dois homens seguraram Kaoku, um de cada lado. Um terceiro se aproximou e pegou a adaga. Kaoku começou a gritar e, então, um quarto membro, após a ordem de Rei, o silenciou com uma mordaça. O que segurava a arma branca posicionou a mão esquerda do jovem e cortou a falange superior de seu dedo mindinho. O grito de dor ecoou por todo o recinto.

Rei levantou-se satisfeita e disse para Kaoku.

- A partir de agora, espero que você não me desobedeça novamente. Lembre-se Kaoku, honra e lealdade.

E com isto saiu do lugar, seguida por seus homens, deixando Kaoku deitado no chão com sangue escorrendo por sua mão.

**XxXxX**

Caminhava lentamente pelas velhas ruas de Odaiba. Até mesmo o ar parecia diferente. A suave brisa balançava sutilmente os fios de seu cabelo que estavam perfeitamente arrumados num rabo de cavalo. Sua expressão tranquila contrastava com a pureza que a primavera trazia consigo. Mais um ano escolar se iniciaria e pensava que este seria um tanto quanto diferente dos demais. E sua intuição nunca falhava.

Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu o carro que começou a segui-la lentamente até que uma voz se fizesse ouvir.

- Acho que nesse passo você será conhecida como a aluna nova que chegou atrasada. – brincou Mimi.

Sora virou a cabeça e sorriu para a amiga.

- Mas sempre serei inesquecível. – disse com bom humor.

Mimi riu. Abriu a porta do carro e acenou para Sora.

- Suba. Já estamos atrasadas.

Sora se aproximou, entrou no carro e fechou a porta. Como havia sentido falta de sua amiga. Logo, o veiculo se encheu com os risos das duas garotas e com os gritinhos animados de Mimi. Sim, esse ano seria _tudo _diferente na vida da ruiva.

**XxXxX**

Estava prestes a sair quando alguém entrou em seu quarto lhe exigindo toda a atenção. Nicolas jogou-se na cama arrumada e pegou uma almofada, colocando-a sobre seu tórax. Rei olhava para o moreno com expressão desconfiada.

- Você está me causando muitas dores de cabeça, deusa do fogo. – murmurou num tom suficientemente alto para ser escutado.

Após um olhar indecifrável, Rei dirigiu-se à porta.

- Apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito. – disse com indiferença.

Nicolas suspirou e levantou-se até ficar sentado na beirada da cama. Puxou-a pelo braço e fez com que ela também tomasse assento de frente para ele. Encarou-a profundamente, como se estivesse cavando os segredos que aqueles oceanos negros escondiam sob o fogo. Acariciou seu rosto de forma carinhosa e beijou-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

- Por favor, entenda. – implorou delicadamente. – Você é a shateigashira mais formidável que já conheci, arrisco a dizer que a mais valente e a mais temida. Mas lembre-se que você é nova, muito nova, e é uma mulher...

Rei riu com sarcasmo como se não pudesse acreditar naquelas palavras.

- Ei pirralha... – disse nervoso. – Se você gosta de tradições, devo te lembrar de que eu ainda sou o wakagashira desse clã. Você me deve respeito. – dito isso Rei abaixou a cabeça. Nicolas suspirou. – Apenas não cause alvoroços desnecessários. Precisamos manter a ordem. Eu sei que você entende o que eu quero dizer. E conto com a sua ajuda. – terminou sua fala estendendo um envelope vermelho com um laço dourado.

Rei não disse nada. Puxou o envelope das mãos de Nicolas com aspereza. Levantou-se, pegou sua mochila e saiu pela porta em completo silêncio. Não gostava de levar broncas quando não havia feito nada errado. Mas, não podia fazer mais nada além de escutar calada.

**XxXxX**

Seu primeiro dia na 'nova' escola havia sido normal e corriqueiro. A formal apresentação da garota novata, carregada de olhares curiosos e desinteressados dos alunos. Havia sobrevivido ao tédio daquela manhã. Dirigia-se para o refeitório para se encontrar com Mimi. Elas não estavam na mesma série, pois Mimi era um ano mais nova. Esse seria o penúltimo ano escolar de sua vida e estava feliz por retornar ao Japão.

Havia se mudado para os EUA há três anos e, depois de muita insistência por parte dela, seu pai concordou com o retorno da família Takenouchi para Odaiba. Caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores quando alguém abriu abruptamente a porta do armário quase a acertando.

- Ei, você não presta atenção ao seu redor? – perguntou chocada.

Um rapaz loiro apenas fechou abruptamente e com força a porta, encarando-a. Seu olhar era neutro, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Sora percebeu que ele era bonito, tinha a pele branca que fazia um contraste perfeito com seus cabelos dourados e o azul profundo dos olhos. Tinha os lábios rosados, chamativos e, aparentemente, apetitosos.

- Gomen. – foi tudo o que saiu daquela boca. O garoto se virou e saiu andando se perdendo entre os alunos que andavam por aqueles corredores.

Aquilo a deixou surpresa. Tentou não dar tanta atenção ao assunto e continuou seu caminho. Entrou no refeitório e ficou próxima à janela, como havia combinado com Mimi. Pouco tempo depois a garota apareceu sorridente, arrastando um garoto consigo.

- Quero que você conheça alguém. – disse imediatamente a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. – Este é Taichi Yagami, meu namorado. Bebê, esta é Sora Takenouchi, minha melhor amiga de infância. – disse empolgada.

Sora e Taichi se cumprimentaram. Taichi era alto, tinha o corpo atlético, olhos chocolates e cabelo castanho. À primeira vista pareceu-lhe bem humorado e bastante amigável. Mimi e Taichi foram buscar algo para beberem enquanto Sora procurava um lugar para sentarem. Avistou uma mesa num lugar um pouco afastado próximo a uma enorme janela, proporcionando brisa suave e uma bela visão do pátio da escola. Dirigiu-se até lá e sentou-se. Notou olhares curiosos em sua direção. As pessoas ao seu redor olhavam-na apreensivos, com medo e cochichavam entre si. Decidiu não dar importância e desviou seu olhar para a janela.

Sentiu como alguém colocava uma bandeja na mesa, parava frente a ela e cruzava os braços. Olhou para a figura parada e avistou três garotas. Uma era loira com cabelos compridos e olhos azuis. A outra era alta, tinha o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo e tinha os olhos verdes. A que estava no meio, de braços cruzados, possuía o cabelo longo preto e seus olhos também eram pretos. Sua expressão não era nada amistosa.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Sora.

De repente, sentiu que todos os que estavam presentes no local a olhavam incrédulos. Não soube o porquê, mas suspeitava que estava prestes a descobrir. A morena endureceu sua expressão. Parecia que estava tentando ferir Sora apenas com o olhar. Foi a loira quem respondeu.

- Você está em nosso lugar. – disse com uma voz brincalhona, mas com uma autoridade claramente implícita.

Sora olhou atentamente para a mesa e para as cadeiras em volta dela. Com um sorriso inocente carregado de malicia retrucou.

- Não vejo o nome de ninguém escrito por aqui. Muito menos uma placa de reservado. – piscou um olho para elas.

Silêncio total inundou o refeitório. Ninguém se atrevia a sequer respirar. Alguns alunos balançavam a cabeça, outros estavam com os olhos arregalados, a maioria com a boca aberta. Era um fato: a aluna novata estava se metendo com as garotas da White Moon.

A morena inclinou a cabeça. A expressão de seu rosto demonstrava que não havia ficado feliz com aquela resposta. Antes que pudesse fazer ou falar algo, uma voz a interrompeu.

- Hino-san, gomen. – implorou Mimi numa voz carregada de súplica. – Sora-chan é nova na escola e ainda não está familiarizada com... As nossas particularidades... Eu peço perdão. Isso não vai se repetir novamente. – puxou o braço de Sora e começou a empurrá-la. – Sumimasen.

Rei olhou as garotas se afastarem. Sentou-se e bufou cruzando os braços.

- Creio que eu senti cheiro de carne fresca prestes a ser queimada. – brincou Mina, a loira.

- E eu acho que sinto cheiro de mal humor. – continuou Lita, a mais alta.

Rei olhou para as amigas e concluiu.

- Pois eu sinto que é melhor vocês duas calarem a boca. – disse num tom agressivo.

As duas garotas trocaram um olhar cúmplice, rindo da situação. Concentraram-se em sua refeição e deixaram a morena com seus pensamentos sombrios em paz.

**XxXxX**

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Sora quando já estavam do lado de fora da escola, ainda sendo empurrada por Mimi até uma árvore afastada do pátio.

- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso... – suspirou profundamente. – Qual o seu problema?! – perguntou espantada. – Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?!

Sora olhava para a amiga sem entender absolutamente nada. Sentou-se na grama e continuou olhando para Mimi confusa.

- Preciso de mais informações antes de responder sua pergunta de maneira adequada. – respondeu prontamente.

Mimi respirou fundo se preparando para esclarecer a "situação" para sua melhor amiga. Todos esses anos em que ela esteve fora faziam com que ela fosse ingênua o bastante para não conhecer os perigos existentes no colégio. Sentou-se ao lado de Sora e abriu a boca, mas a fechou imediatamente, ainda não acreditando no ocorrido. Havia salvado a vida dela, mas colocado as duas na mira daquelas meninas. Começava a se perguntar se havia se levantado com o pé esquerdo.

- Aquelas três meninas fazem parte do Shiroi Tsuki. Ou como o pessoal da escola fala, elas são o White Moon. – fez uma pausa.

- Ok. E daí? – questionou a ruiva sem entender o porquê de tanto alvoroço.

- E daí que o White Moon é um gumi da Yakuza. Você acabou de provocar a Rei Hino, líder do Shiroi Tsuki. Além disso, ela é uma shateigashira e é neta do líder do clã Yamaguchi-gumi. E caso você não saiba, esse é o maior e mais perigoso clã da Yakuza que existe no país. – disse com a voz quebrada esbanjando desespero.

Sora olhava para Mimi incrédula. Olhou para frente e avistou a janela onde ficava a mesa que estivera sentada há poucos minutos. Observou as três meninas sentadas. A morena estava de braços cruzados com a expressão de impaciência, enquanto as outras duas pareciam não se incomodar, conversando animadamente.

- Continuo mantendo a mesma pergunta. E daí? – perguntou com desdém.

Tachikawa arregalou os olhos.

- Você só pode estar louca. É isso. Como assim "e daí"? Elas são da Yakuza. Você sabe o que é a Yakuza ou preciso desenhar para você compreender? – disse espantada e assombrada com as palavras de Sora.

Takenouchi bufou.

- Mimi, elas são apenas reles mortais. Igual a você e a mim.

Mimi abriu a boca diante essas palavras. O sinal ao longe avisava que os alunos deveriam retornar para a sala de aula. Takenouchi levantou-se e começou a andar. Percebeu que sua amiga continuava ali, encarando-a de forma estranha.

- Você vem ou não? – disse se aproximando dela e estendendo uma mão.

- Eu espero que você consiga se manter viva até o final da semana. – disse pegando a mão estendida e levantando-se.

Sora sorriu. – Não se preocupe.

**XxXxX**

Na entrada de sua casa percebeu a grande movimentação. O que era estranho. E o que lhe preocupava. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, subitamente sendo engolida por uma preguiça gigantesca. Olhou ao redor e temia pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Dezenas de pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro na mansão dos Takenouchi, organizando arranjos florais volumosos, carregando taças e bebidas. Aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal, pelo menos para Sora.

Queria fugir. E era exatamente isso o que faria. Quando chegou aos pés da escada uma voz a deteve.

- Você tem trinta minutos para tomar um banho. O maquiador e o cabeleireiro estarão te esperando para te arrumar. A estilista está lá em cima no hall com alguns vestidos. Escolha um que fique bom em você. – determinou com indiferença uma mulher de pele alva, cabelos castanhos recolhidos num coque fino e impecável. Apesar de pouco mais de 40 anos, a jovem senhora não aparentava sua idade, tendo um corpo bem delineado e o rosto quase sem imperfeições. Contudo, seus olhos e sua voz eram inexpressivos.

Sora virou-se num pé e encarou-a.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa. – Me desculpe, mãe. Mas o que quer que esteja acontecendo por aqui não tenho a mínima pretensão de participar. – virou-se e começou a subir as escadas.

Toshiko apertou uma das mãos tentando conter sua raiva. Sua única filha era mimada demais, e petulante, e ousada, e lhe causava dores de cabeça desnecessárias.

- Não me importo com as suas pretensões. – isso fez com que Sora parasse ao meio da escada, sem olhá-la, porém ouvindo atentamente. – Hoje será realizado um coquetel de boas vindas ao seu pai. Ele está retornando ao Japão e precisamos fortalecer alguns laços que talvez tenham ficado frouxos. E você não irá atrapalhar. Pelo contrário, irá se arrumar e participar desse evento sem fazer cara feia. – ordenou com impaciência, mas sem manter a elegância.

Sora terminou de subir a escada a passadas pesadas e bruscas. Odiava esses tipos de eventos. Correu pelos corredores do andar superior e se deteve diante uma porta. Bateu. Esperou e não obtendo resposta bateu novamente.

- Entre. – a voz masculina gritou do outro lado da porta.

Sora abriu-a com desespero, encontrando seu pai saindo do closet arrumando a gravata. Ao ver a expressão de sua filha, suspirou e indicou que ela se sentasse numa cadeira. Ela obedeceu, ainda com desagrado. Haruhiko sentou-se em frente a ela.

- Sora...

- Não, papai. – negou movendo a cabeça em sinal negativo ao mesmo tempo.

Haruhiko suspirou novamente e encostou-se à cadeira. Ficava cada dia mais difícil lidar com as divergências que ocorriam entre sua esposa e sua filha. Mas, sabia o caminho certo a tomar. Sora, sua herdeira única, era flexível e maleável, ao contrário de sua mulher, Toshiko, sempre fria e intransigente.

- Por favor, Sora... – pediu com delicadeza.

Sora conhecia aquele olhar. Mas não iria ceder.

- Por favor digo eu, papai. Não. Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas extravagâncias que sua esposa chama de reunião intima para fortalecer laços que possam estar enfraquecidos. – disse com sarcasmo e voz fina. – Essas festas não servem para nada além de desperdiçar seu dinheiro e meu tempo. Fora a minha paciência. – acrescentou taciturna.

- Querida. Lembre-se que você ainda está em divida comigo. Nós voltamos para o Japão. Eu fiz a sua vontade. Contra a sua mãe. Por ela, teríamos continuado lá. Portanto, pelo bem dessa família e pela paz que possa permear nessa casa, te peço que apenas aguente algumas pessoas por algumas horas.

Sora mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu pai a estava chantageando, os dois sabiam disso.

- Só que não serão apenas algumas pessoas. – sussurrou aborrecida.

Haruhiko se levantou mais relaxado ao ver que Sora havia concordado em colaborar.

- Sua mãe me garantiu que seria uma reunião intima. – sorriu com graça para a menina sentada.

A ruiva desviou o olhar ainda mais emburrada.

- Isso significa mais de cem pessoas. Mais da metade desconhecidas. Sem contar é lógico que isso nos leva a uma tentativa de encontrar um bom noivo de uma boa família para expandir os negócios da família. – ironizou a última frase.

Haruhiko riu com gosto. Caminhou até a garota e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Enquanto meu coração bater você não precisará se preocupar com isso. – deu um sorriso torto e colocou a mão nos ombros de sua filha.

O sorriso que se formou no rosto da garota foi sutil, mas cheio de carinho. Seu pai era seu porto seguro, sabia que nada de mal lhe aconteceria, contanto que estivesse junto a ele.

**XxXxX**

Esperava do lado de fora. A lua estava redonda e clara. Era capaz de iluminar tudo que estava abaixo dela. Deixou-se encostar momentaneamente no poste. Usava um longo vestido vermelho, que lhe acentuava a beleza e a fazia parecer uma deusa saindo do meio das chamas. Fazia com que ela parecesse mais velha. Estava submersa em devaneios aleatórios quando um carro branco, com os vidros escurecidos, impedindo que se pudesse enxergar o que ou quem estava no interior do veiculo, estacionou. Um homem de terno e óculos escuros saiu do automóvel e abriu a porta de trás para que a moça entrasse.

Quando a porta se fechou, logo depois o veiculo começou a se movimentar. Uma voz rouca e determinada preencheu os ouvidos de Rei.

- Como você tem se comportado ultimamente? – questionou de forma simpática e espontânea.

- Sumimasen, Hino-sama. – disse de forma respeitosa, fazendo uma leve reverência ao senhor sentado ao seu lado, sem olhá-lo contudo.

Ele riu.

- Pelo que exatamente você está se desculpando? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Rei continuou com a cabeça baixa. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, quase lhe impedindo de falar. Engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir.

- Creio que meus atos não estejam lhe agradando, Hino-sama. – disse com a voz baixa quase falhando.

O oyabun do clã Yamaguchi-gumi desviou o olhar para a janela. Ficou a observar as ruas de Tóquio, as pessoas que andavam tranquilamente aproveitando a brisa fresca que somente a primavera poderia proporcionar. Avistou uma garotinha de aproximadamente seis anos correndo em direção aos pais segurando um sorvete numa mão e um balão em forma de coelho em outra.

- Me responda uma coisa, Rei... Por que você ocupa o cargo de shateigashira? – perguntou casualmente.

Rei levantou a cabeça brevemente sem saber o que dizer. Ficou em silêncio alguns instantes pensando numa resposta. Mas, não achou nenhuma que julgasse satisfatória.

- Não faço a mínima ideia, Hino-sama. – respondeu abaixando a cabeça novamente.

O homem virou a cabeça. Segurou a mão da garota e com sua mão livre levantou seu rosto através do queixo. Olhou-a fundo nos olhos, como se estivesse inspecionando-a, invadindo-a, roubando seus segredos mais profundos e obscuros.

- Iie. A resposta está dentro de você. Basta que a deixe brotar em seu coração. – suspirou. – Minha criança, esta noite não é a ocasião certa para nos envolvermos nessas questões tão pessoais e desnecessárias. – segurou as mãos da garota e apertou-as ligeiramente. – Hoje à noite seremos apenas duas pessoas _normais_. Seremos apenas um avô e uma neta que saíram para se divertirem juntos. Concorda?

Rei sorriu e assentiu suavemente.

- Sim... Vovô!

Um sorriso sincero e iluminado cruzou o rosto do homem de cabelos grisalhos. Amava sua neta e lhe fazia feliz tê-la ao seu lado. Beijou-lhe as mãos de forma cavalheiresca. Ambos, avô e neta, estavam agora tranquilos. Com sorrisos suaves.

- E quem será o anfitrião? Não reconheci o nome que estava no convite. – afirmou a menina.

- Um querido e antigo conhecido. Você ainda não o conhece. Mas os apresentarei esta noite.

Rei ficou curiosa. Era raro ouvir seu avô falando de alguém com tamanha intimidade e carinho. Poucas pessoas eram intimas e confiáveis a ponto de serem tão apreciadas pelo chefão da máfia Yakuza. Durante o restante do caminho ficou a pensar quão admirável e formidável deveria ser esse homem, Haruhiko Takenouchi. A cada segundo ficava mais e mais ansiosa. Queria chegar pronto ao destino. Queria saciar sua curiosidade.

**XxXxX**

Estava impaciente. Observava as outras três pessoas dentro do carro. Estavam tão tranquilos que lhe faziam ficar ainda mais impaciente. O homem ao volante o observava pelo espelho retrovisor a todo instante, inspecionando-o. Isso lhe deixava, além de impaciente, frustrado.

Precisava fazer algo. Balançava os pés em sinal de agitação. Olhava pela janela. Segurava a cabeça com as mãos. Nada disso lhe ajudava. Sentia hora ou outra os olhos que o observavam. Suspirou. Olhou para o lado de fora novamente. Abriu o vidro do carro. Fechou-o.

Sua irmã o olhou desconfortável. Fez um sinal com a cabeça, o qual não entendeu. Deu de ombros. Ela torceu os lábios e negou com a cabeça, virando-se para a janela. Ficou ainda mais impaciente. Chutou levemente a perna da menina. Ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso, movendo a boca. Baka. Foi o que conseguiu entender. Ela virou-se novamente. Taichi lhe deu outro chute, um pouco mais forte do que pretendia, fazendo a menina dizer _auch_.

- Isso é mesmo necessário, Taichi Yagami? – perguntou seu pai olhando-o de forma severa pelo espelho.

Taichi bufou. Hikari, sua irmã, cruzou os braços intimidada. A mãe da família virou-se para trás para repreender os filhos.

- Vocês não são mais crianças. Se comportem, por favor. – disse a mulher cansada das infantilidades de seus filhos.

Hikari encolheu-se no banco. Taichi respirou fundo.

- É mesmo necessário que eu os acompanhe? – reclamou.

- Demorei muitos anos para conseguir uma sociedade com o Grupo Warrior. E preciso conservá-la a qualquer custo. Você é o futuro da nossa empresa, Taichi. Eu preciso que você faça bem a sua parte desde agora. – respondeu simplesmente.

Taichi suspirou. Como detestava quando seu pai presumia que havia já havia determinado seu futuro. Pensar em ficar trancado num escritório, assinando papéis e falando ao telefone pelo resto de sua vida lhe arrepiava. Sentiu o choque que recorria seu corpo. Suspirou mais uma vez. Hikari lhe encarou preocupada. Ao sentir o peso de seu olhar, Taichi lhe sorriu, e como sinal de que estava bem, chutou novamente a perna da irmã.

- Baka! – gritou a menina, passando a mão na perna.

Seus pais suspiraram no banco da frente. Seus filhos definitivamente pareciam não lhes ouvir.

**XxXxX**

Havia recebido o telefonema da secretária de Hiroaki Ishida pela manhã. Dizia-lhe que haveria um coquetel com alguns importantes empresários do Japão. Sua presença, como sempre, não era obrigatória, mas pelo menos parecia educadamente desejada. Resolveu ir no último instante, ao receber uma mensagem de SOS de seu melhor amigo. Arrumou-se, pegou a chave do carro e a carteira. Saiu de casa e adentrou-se no veiculo preto. Um belo conversível. Ligou o som e deu partida. Dirigiu com prudência, lentamente. Isso porque sua mente estava dispersa. Cantarolava a canção enquanto parecia passear pelas ruas. Ao chegar em seu destino, estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou, que por sorte era próxima à entrada da enorme casa. Encaminhou-se para a porta e avistou ao longe duas figuras caminhando tranquilamente. Reconheceu-os imediatamente. Rei Hino e seu avô.

Ficou intrigado. Que tipo de pessoa seria o tal de Haruhiko Takenouchi para que figuras **tão** ilustres e **tão **temidas aparecessem?! Olhou para cima e viu na sacada uma figura esbelta que não tinha uma expressão muito agradável. Focou o olhar, pensando onde havia visto aquela menina. Mas sua mente lhe deixou na mão, não se recordava. Atentou-se para o rosto feminino enfurecido. Ao ouvi-la gritar 'droga' seu rosto se iluminou. Sim, lembrava-se agora de quem se tratava. Observou novamente a morena que se aproximava da entrada e depois para a ruiva na sacada. Sim, definitivamente aproveitaria bem a noite. Começava a achar que havia sido uma boa ideia presenciar aquele evento.

**XxXxX**

Ela costumava ser uma pessoa paciente, exceto quando Toshiko Takenouchi lhe importunava. Sua mãe parecia ser obsecada em criticá-la. Em absolutamente TUDO. Desde a cor do esmalte em suas unhas até a forma em que seu cabelo havia sido preso. Buscou dentro de seu interior toda a calma que pudesse encontrar. Devia isso ao seu pai e a si mesma. Foi para a sacada respirar, tentar aliviar a tensão que controlava todo seu corpo. Inspirava profundamente e expirava devagar. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Mas o barulho de carros e mais carros chegando, a campainha que não parava de tocar a deixavam ainda mais atribulada. Não estava se sentindo bem. Não queria ceder aos caprichos de uma mulher de meia idade mais caprichosa que uma adolescente. Encarou a lua. Até mesmo ela parecia zombar de seu estado de espírito. Essa noite os holofotes estavam sobre aquela mansão.

- Droga.

Foi a única coisa que pode fazer que realmente lhe aliviou um pouco o estresse. Uma batida na porta a fez suspirar novamente. Encaminhou-se para fora de seu quarto e andou a passos firmes para a escada, sem dar chances da secretária pessoal de sua mãe lhe falar algo. Parou no topo da escada e numa última tentativa frustrada de recuperar o controle de suas emoções, respirou fundo. Desceu com uma segurança invejável. Sua postura era determinada e cheia de graça. Aos poucos sua presença era notada e admirada. Um sorriso sutil cruzou seu rosto, apesar de seu olhar expressar insatisfação, coisa que não era notada por ninguém. Mal havia terminado de dar o primeiro passo em direção à recepção e já estava cumprimentando várias pessoas.

Desde pequena, seu pai a levava para a empresa nas férias. Fazia questão de cultivar no coração da menina a necessidade de cuidar daquele império. Haruhiko havia começado do nada. Mas havia chegado longe e, atualmente, o Grupo Warrior era o quinto maior grupo empresarial do país. Sora conhecia todos os diretores e acionistas. Conhecia todos os departamentos e a função de cada um. Apesar de ter apenas 17 anos, entendia conceitos complexos de economia e administração. Graças às horas passadas ao lado de seu pai e à sua curiosidade, sobrecarregando os diretores de perguntas durante suas férias. Para Sora era um prazer conhecer a fundo a empresa de seu pai. Ficava orgulhosa de um dia poder assumi-la. E queria estar preparada para esse dia.

Havia conquistado o respeito e a confiança até mesmo dos diretores mais conservadores e rígidos. Ela já era considerada formalmente a sucessora de Haruhiko Takenouchi. O mais importante que seu pai havia lhe ensinado, e que considerava a mais valiosa lição, era respeitar e valorizar a todos aqueles que contribuíam para o crescimento de sua empresa. Desde o cargo mais simples até o cargo mais competente. Por esse motivo, Sora conhecia quase todos os funcionários pelo nome, conhecia suas histórias de vida e até mesmo os detalhes pessoais de alguns deles.

Levou aproximadamente quarenta minutos até conseguir chegar ao lado de seu pai. Este sorriu ao vê-la, lhe estendeu a mão e puxou-a para seu lado, abraçando-a pelo ombro com afeto. Seu rosto expressava o amor e o orgulho que sentia pela garota.

- Sora, quero lhe apresentar a família Yagami. Esta é minha filha. – indicou Haruhiko.

Sora cumprimentou-os com uma leve reverência.

- Muito prazer. – disse a menina.

- Yagami-san é nosso mais novo colaborador. Estamos em sociedade no Projeto Onda Azul.

Sora pareceu admirada. – Fico feliz. Esse é um dos meus projetos mais queridos. Contamos com sua colaboração e ajuda. – disse de forma polida.

Susumu Yagami ficou extasiado.

- Por acaso a senhorita tem conhecimento sobre esse projeto? – perguntou surpreso.

- Hai. – respondeu adequadamente.

- Sora sempre se envolveu em tudo o que está relacionado à empresa. Como minha sucessora, ela quer estar preparada para comandar a empresa um dia.

Yagami riu com satisfação.

- Isso é muito bom. Parabéns, senhorita Takenouchi. Fico impressionado com seu interesse e espero que um dia meu filho possa pensar da mesma forma que você. – cutucou discretamente em palavras o primogênito.

Sora olhou para o garoto pouco a vontade que estava ao lado de Susumu. O reconheceu. Mimi os havia apresentado mais cedo. Acenou com a cabeça e Taichi retribuiu o gesto. Continuaram conversando um pouco mais e Susumu ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a herdeira Takenouchi.

Em seguida, Sora se afastou momentaneamente até o bar montado num canto. Estava com sede. Enquanto esperava que lhe preparassem um drinque, não alcoólico, para seu desânimo, observava ao seu redor. A todo instante acenava com a cabeça e sorria para as pessoas.

Sentiu alguém encostar-se ao balcão atrás dela e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Kenji-kun já chegou e está louco atrás de você. – disse em tom de zombaria.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram congelar. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fortemente.

- Você não está falando sério. Por favor, senpai, diga que você está brincando comigo. – implorou a ruiva.

O rapaz de óculos negou sutilmente com a cabeça e virou-a de modo que o olhasse de frente.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas estou dizendo a verdade. Entramos aqui praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

A menina suspirou novamente. Olhou para o garoto de forma apreensiva.

- Sendo assim, nossas formalidades ficarão para mais tarde, Joe-senpai. Tenho que procurar um bom lugar para me esconder.

Joe Kido riu diante o desespero de sua amiga. Kenji Fuoka era perdidamente apaixonado pela garota e não a deixava em paz. A perseguia em todos os eventos em que ela estivesse presente e ela sempre dava um jeito de fugir do rapaz.

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, Joe a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou apertado. Sora relaxou e sorriu. Havia sentido falta dele. Retribuiu o abraço de bom grado, sem se importar com o que as pessoas ao redor pudessem interpretar.

- Você fez falta, baixinha. – brincou Joe apertando-a um pouco mais.

- Você também, senpai. – respondeu com nostalgia a garota.

Se conheciam desde crianças. E na medida em que foram crescendo a amizade entre eles se fortificou. Joe a considerava como uma irmã mais nova. E Sora o vi como o irmão mais velho que não tivera.

Joe a soltou com um sorriso malicioso. Sora o olhou com cara de interrogação. Ele apenas apontou o dedo numa direção. Sora olhou e rapidamente saiu apressadamente.

- Nos vemos depois. – murmurou para Joe.

Enquanto se misturava em meio às pessoas fugindo do tormento que era Kenji Sora observou como sua mãe entrava na biblioteca sendo seguida por um homem que não conhecia. Não deu importância ao assunto. Sua mãe adorava se intrometer nos assuntos de negócios de seu pai, mesmo quando não sabia nada. Era comum que ela puxasse alguém importante para uma conversa sem sentido. Sempre havia sido assim.

Prosseguiu adiante, tentando se desviar das conversas longas e procurando um lugar para se esconder. Já estava cansada. Sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Precisava de um instante sozinha. E sabia para onde deveria ir.

Caminhava em direção à saída para o jardim dos fundos, onde sabia que não haveria ninguém, pois era um lugar privilegiado e meio que escondido da casa. Durante o percurso, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma menina de cabelos pretos e vestido vermelho. Franziu a testa em descontentamento. Definitivamente sua mãe tinha um péssimo circulo de amizades. Observava como ela estava de braços cruzados com um senhor. _Com certeza algum amante_, pensou a ruiva com desdém. Sem saber o porquê ficou a observar a cena. Ficara espantada ao ver seu pai conversando intimamente com aquele homem. Viu como sua expressão mudou e tratou rapidamente de disfarçá-la. Notou como seu pai indicava com a mão para que o homem o acompanhasse. Seguiu com o olhar os dois homens se encaminharem sozinhos para o andar superior. Ficou a se perguntar quem seria aquela figura estranha e por que seu pai havia se comportado daquela forma, olhando para os lados, garantindo que ninguém os seguia. Pensou em se dirigir para a escada quando avistou o seu caçador da noite. Suspirou. Definitivamente, não merecia aquilo.

Prosseguiu seu caminho, mas antes, de forma sutil e despistada, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça sem que ninguém percebesse.

Yamato havia encontrado um excelente lugar. De onde estava podia observar atentamente tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Era excelente em ler as pessoas, sabia decifrar com facilidade emoções e gestos. Era praticamente um dom. o que mais havia lhe chamado a atenção durante toda a noite havia sido o presidente do Grupo Ishida, seu pai. Havia seguido com o olhar os passos dele a noite toda. Mas também havia notado o apuro que destilava dos olhos de seu melhor amigo Taichi. Viu também o espanto reprimido das pessoas ao verem Hino-sama, presidente do Tamashii Group. E também membro da Yakuza. Temido e admirado. Respeitado e venerado. Detestado e odiado. Honrado e criminoso.

O oyabun era famoso por sua honra. Suas promessas sempre eram cumpridas. Era um homem de negócios, acima de um criminoso. Apesar de administrar os negócios sujos do submundo, o Tamashii Group era uma empresa legal, que ironicamente, não se envolvia com a ilegalidade. No mundo dos negócios era um homem admirável. No submundo, era um homem temido. Mas perante qualquer pessoa era um homem respeitável. Resumindo, era uma perfeita dicotomia, um paradoxo complexo e incompreensível.

Rei Hino sentiu o olhar de Yamato. Virou-se e sorriu para ele. Aquele sorriso de deboche acompanhado de um olhar cúmplice. O loiro estendeu o copo para ela, fazendo com que ela risse brevemente. Piscou sutilmente para ele, levando-o a lhe mandar um beijo. A garota fingiu lhe disparar um tiro com uma arma imaginária formada por sua mão discretamente. Ishida lhe indicou que o seguisse com a cabeça. Ela lhe gesticulou que logo o alcançaria.

Yamato confiscou uma garrafa de vodka e dois copos. Rei sorriu e assentiu. Ele escondeu a bebida sob seu paletó e saiu.

**XxXxX**

Trancou a porta depois de assegurar que ninguém havia notado que eles adentraram no cômodo. Foi até o aparador e serviu duas bebidas. Levou um copo para a mulher sentada numa poltrona e sentou-se na outra.

Bebeu o conteúdo do copo de uma vez. Estava irritado.

- Como você pode permitir que seu marido voltasse para o Japão?! – perguntou severamente. – Havíamos combinado que deveria prendê-lo nos EUA por mais algum tempo.

Toshiko passava o dedo ao redor da boca do copo com o olhar perdido.

- Não tenho forças para lutar contra aquela menina. Haruhiko faz tudo o que ela quer.

Hiroaki levantou-se nervoso. Chutou com fúria a poltrona.

- Droga, Toshiko. Pelo amor de deus. Ela é apenas uma criança! Como você pode deixá-la dominar toda a situação? Por favor! Você é a mãe dela. Demonstre sua autoridade, coloque-a no lugar em que ela deve ficar. Use sua cabeça, pense em algo que a enfraqueça.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil. Cada dia que passa ela é mais apegada ao pai. Haruhiko é enfeitiçado por ela. Os desejos dela são ordens para ele. Estou ficando em desvantagem dentro dessa casa. – reclamou a mulher com indignação.

Hiroaki estava de costas para ela com o braço apoiado na cintura e uma mão apoiada na testa. Virou-se brusca e ameaçadoramente para a mulher.

- Então, precisamos achar uma maneira de quebrar esse feitiço. – assegurou.

**XxXxX**

- Você tem certeza de que realmente estamos seguros aqui? – perguntou com preocupação Haruhiko.

- Hai. Quanto mais perto você estiver, melhor conseguirei protegê-los. – afirmou Hino-san.

Takenouchi parecia pensar nas palavras ditas pelo homem a sua frente.

- Eu garanto Haruhiko. Você e sua filha estarão sendo protegidos de perto. Em silêncio e com total descrição. – continuou o senhor.

O chefe da família Takenouchi assentiu com certo alivio. Não tinha muita opção. Precisava confiar na palavra do homem à sua frente. Era sua única saída.

- Garanta atenção especial à Sora. Ela deve ser a mais visada. A segurança dela é fundamental e essencial. Eu sei que você me entende. – falava abertamente e com intimidade, revelando o profundo grau de envolvimento que aqueles dois homens possuíam.

- Novamente, não se preocupe. Ela será bem protegida. – garantiu com confiança.

- Obrigado. – fez uma reverência demorada.

**XxXxX**

Chegou ao mezanino do jardim dos fundos e olhou para trás para se assegurar que nem Kenji nem a secretária de sua mãe estavam atrás dela. Deu alguns passos de costas e não percebeu a presença de alguém mais, até que esbarrou na pessoa derrubando um pouco de bebida do copo. Virou-se rapidamente.

- Gomen. – se desculpou imediatamente sem ver o rosto do garoto.

- Você não presta atenção ao seu redor? – disse uma voz fria com um tom sarcástico.

Aquilo a incomodou um pouco. Subiu a vista devagar.

- Go... Men... – disse desconcertada ao reconhecer o garoto daquela manhã.

Deu dois passos para trás envergonhada e observou como ele enxugava a mão e colocava o copo sobre a mesa de centro que havia ao seu lado. Ele olhou-a de forma misteriosa a deixando apreensiva.

- Então, você é a famosa Sora Takenouchi. – falou com ironia num tom que Sora considerou extremamente rude.

Começou a se irritar com aquele garoto.

- E você quem é? – perguntou com pouca cortesia.

Yamato sorriu com deboche. Encostou-se à mureta e cruzou os braços.

- Sou o cara que não presta atenção ao que está ao meu redor. – respondeu.

Aquilo a irritou profundamente. Deixou-se cair no confortável sofá. Esqueceu os bons modos e a taça em sua mão. Bebeu diretamente da garrafa. Sua noite ficava cada vez mais _insuportável. _Suspirou profundamente. Estava perdendo as contas de quantas vezes havia repetido esse movimento nas últimas horas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com desinteresse e cansaço.

- Sou um convidado. – disse levantando as mãos num gesto de demonstrar inocência.

Sora fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Kamisama, por que eu tenho que aturar tudo isso? – sussurrou com desânimo.

Levou a garrafa à boca novamente, bebendo-a pela metade, como se fosse água. Precisava sair daquela realidade frustrante.

- Creio que você não deveria estar bebendo isso. – apontou Yamato com sarcasmo fixando seus olhos na figura feminina com reprovação.

Sora respirou profundamente.

- E eu tenho certeza de que você também não deveria estar bebendo _isto_. – disse com arrogância apontando a garrafa de vodka.

Como se para provocá-la o rapaz pegou a garrafa e completou seu próprio copo, encarando-a em todo o processo. Ela desviou o olhar com raiva. Queria ficar sozinha, _necessitava _ficar sozinha.

- Por que você não volta lá para dentro e me deixar aqui em paz? – perguntou.

Yamato sorriu e se aproximou da garota sentando ao lado dela no espaçoso sofá.

- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro. Portanto, se está tão incomodada com a minha presença, se retire. – disse suavemente.

Sora virou a cabeça para ele. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Como ele ousava ser tão arrogante e petulante? Ia lhe responder quando escutou ao longe a voz de uma mulher lhe chamando. Mordeu os lábios e amaldiçoou as circunstâncias mentalmente. Precisava pensar em algo rapidamente. Olhou para os lados e sua única ideia foi puxar o rapaz ao seu lado bruscamente, fazendo-o levantar junto com ela com facilidade pela surpresa inesperada daquela ação. O colocou à sua frente, de costas para a porta, agarrou seu pescoço e tomou seus lábios com os dela.

A moça, ao chegar à porta, ruborizou-se imediatamente. Saiu apressada e desconfortável. Pensava em como os jovens cada vez mais desrespeitavam os bons costumes e a moral. Decidiu continuar procurando pela senhorita da casa.

Sora separou os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para se certificar que a moça realmente havia saído do lugar. Suspirou aliviada. Soltou lentamente os braços do rapaz e fechou os olhos aliviada.

- Então, eu tinha razão. – comentou ele com segurança. Isso chamou a atenção da garota que o olhou atentamente. – Você realmente estava determinada a me beijar. Percebi como nesta manhã a senhorita parecia analisar minha boca com cobiça. – disse com arrogância e ironia.

Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Cruzou os braços e o fulminou com o olhar. Para o seu próprio bem decidiu sair daquele lugar. Passou pelo loiro, mas ele a deteve segurando-a pelo braço.

- Espere... Você vai precisar disso. – e colocou em sua mão um pequeno objeto. Sora olhou e viu que era uma goma de mascar. Ruborizou-se.

Suspirou novamente e seguiu em frente. Parou à porta e notou que uma pessoa estava parada observando a cena. A morena olhou-a dos pés à cabeça. Parecia que essa noite havia sido programada única e exclusivamente para testar sua paciência. Rei passou por ela e se dirigiu até o loiro. E declarou em tom alto:

- Espero não ter atrapalhado sua... _Diversão_. – disse rispidamente.

- Absolutamente. – respondeu o garoto.

Sora apenas prosseguiu. Não tinha interesse em prolongar aquelas provocações.

**XxXxX**

Avistou seu pai e foi direto ao seu encontro. Ele estava conversando com o mesmo homem misterioso de mais cedo. Aproximou-se timidamente. Haruhiko ao vê-la sorriu, convidando-a com o olhar a se aproximar mais rapidamente.

- Sora, quero que conheça o presidente do Tamashii Group, Hino-sama.

- Muito prazer.

O senhor pegou sua mão delicadamente.

- O encanto é meu em finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente. Seu pai sempre se refere à maravilhosa filha que a vida lhe deu.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, Hino-sama. – agradeceu Sora encabulada.

Haruhiko se aproximou da filha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Querida, que tal você ir escovar seus dentes antes que sua mãe apareça e faça um pequeno escândalo? – sugeriu com cumplicidade.

Sora ruborizou-se e assentiu envergonhada.

- Sumimasen. – se dirigiu ao senhor vestido elegantemente e se retirou.

**XxXxX**

- Aquela garota que acabou de sair daqui... – disse Rei, quem estava sentada com os pés em cima do sofá, apoiando o cotovelo nas costas do mesmo.

Yamato serviu o copo e o entregou para a morena. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente e cruzou as pernas. Bebeu um pouco do liquido transparente e lhe respondeu.

- Sora Takenouchi.

- Takenouchi? Você está me dizendo que ela é...

- Sim. Ela mora nesta casa e é filha do presidente do Grupo Warrior.

- Nossa. – riu com ironia e desagrado. – O mundo cada vez se torna menor e mais desconfortável. Não acha? – perguntou à Ishida.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Nesse momento, dois rapazes chegaram até ali. Taichi dirigiu-se até Rei e galantemente lhe pegou a mão, beijando-a suavemente.

- Mademoiselle.

Rei retirou sua mão com uma expressão de contrariedade.

- Volto a repetir, sua pronúncia é horrível. – esclareceu Yamato fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

Taichi se virou e caminhou até ele.

- Então vocês estavam escondidos aqui. – reclamou. – Belo amigo é você, companheiro. – disse batendo ligeiramente nas costas do loiro. - Está aqui tranquilamente aproveitando a noite bebendo. Enquanto eu estava lá - apontou para o interior da casa. - Aguentando as indiretas e reclamações do meu pai.

- Começou o drama. – disse Rei com fadiga.

Taichi sorriu, pegou a garrafa e serviu-se de uma dose.

- O drama nunca acaba, mileide. – sorriu de forma conquistadora.

Rei dirigiu sua atenção ao rapaz que permanecia em silêncio, encostado à porta, observando a conversa dos três.

- Uau. Joe-kun não está trancado numa biblioteca estudando feito um condenado até o amanhecer para um teste dificílimo da faculdade de medicina. – ironizou sorrindo.

O referido apenas cruzou a perna e ajeitou os óculos.

- É bom revê-la também, Rei-chan. – respondeu com cortesia.

Taichi sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Yamato. Apontou para Joe e disse com voz zombeteira.

- Ele está aqui por causa de uma garota. - afirmou com malícia.

- Joe-kun largou os livros por uma garota? – perguntou perplexa a morena.

- Não é bem assim. Ela é praticamente uma irmã. – afirmou com convicção o jovem universitário.

Os três riram com gosto.

- Sei. Essa conversa da irmãzinha mais nova é antiga. – disse Yamato.

Joe levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa.

- Podem pensar o que quiser. Mas, Sora realmente é como uma irmã para mim. – disse categoricamente.

- Sora? – perguntou Rei desinteressada. – você está falando de Takenouchi-san? – o rapaz assentiu, fazendo com que a garota virasse o rosto para encarar Yamato. – Entende o que eu quis dizer anteriormente? Pequeno e desconfortável. – concluiu.

Joe negou com a cabeça.

- A conversa está boa, mas vou me retirar agora. Vejo-os depois. – e saiu.

O celular de Yamato tocou e ele se levantou para atendê-lo longe das gracinhas e brincadeiras de Taichi. Rei fez menção de levantar, mas Taichi chamou sua atenção sentando-se na mesinha de centro, ficando mais próximo da morena.

- Posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou com seriedade.

- Hai. Do que se trata?

- Você, por acaso... Já analisou o meu pedido? – perguntou da forma mais direta possível de forma que apenas a garota entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

Rei adquiriu uma expressão de total seriedade. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Yagami e respondeu.

- Hai.

- E qual sua decisão? – perguntou ao notar que ela não havia dito mais nada e não fazia menção de prosseguir.

- A resposta é não. – disse com facilidade.

Taichi a encarou. Seu rosto endureceu e sua voz ficou mais grave. Depositou o copo na mesa e cruzou as mãos.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Claro.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não confio em você. – respondeu rapidamente.

O jogo de olhares entre os dois era intenso.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Apenas uma.

- Sua resposta será sincera?

- Absolutamente.

Taichi suspirou. – Se fosse Yamato quem tivesse lhe pedido _isso_, você teria aceitado?

Rei pareceu pensar uns segundos antes de responder.

- Iie. E antes que você me pergunte o porquê... Yamato é alguém com quem posso me divertir e desabafar de vez em quando. Mas não é alguém em quem depositaria minha confiança com tamanha facilidade.

Observou como o garoto balançava a cabeça positivamente, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Por que você me pediu tal coisa? – questionou com desconfiança.

O rapaz suspirou.

- Já te disse anteriormente. Não preciso responder novamente essa pergunta quando você já sabe a resposta.

Rei parecia analisá-lo com o olhar. Sorriu gentilmente e levantou-se.

- Pois eu não acredito em uma palavra sequer. E eu não confio em você. – e com isso ela saiu.

Taichi encheu o copo novamente e o engoliu de uma vez. Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o mesmo corredor em que seus amigos haviam desaparecido.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
